Long Live Hogwarts!
by Kokotheevilone
Summary: SONGFIC Hermione is determined to cheer the Hogwarts students up after the final battle. Based on the song Long Live by Taylor Swift. I suck at summaries. Rated cause I'm paranoid.


A/N: Long Live by Taylor Swift. Yeah. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That would be JK Rowling. I also do not own Long Live. That would be Taylor Swift. I own nothing except . . . this plot, I guess.**

* * *

It was three weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts and everyone was still moping around. Hermione couldn't stand it. She jumped up from the Gryffindor table and ran into the common room, pausing to drag Ginny, Luna, Hannah Abbott, and Pansy Parkinson after her. She sprinted up the steps to the girls' dorm, not caring that the others were getting squashed behind her and slammed the door after Pansy had made it through.

"What is going _on,_ Mione?" asked Ginny.

"There's too much sadness. Everyone is just . . . "

"Grieving their arses off?" said Pansy snarkily.

"Exactly! We need something to cheer them up, y'know?"

"Ooh, that would be a great idea!" exclaimed Hannah.

"So, how about we do this . . . "

The four girls whispered through the night, only stopping when Ginny insisted they go to bed so to have enough energy for their plan tomorrow.

At breakfast the next morning, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and clapped her hands, causing everyone to quiet down and turn towards her.

"Now," she said, "It has come to my attention that you are all being far too . . . sad. I know that many of you have lost friends and family in the war, but I think that it's time to move on. Five of our students have a surprise in store for you, and I ask that you show them respect while they carry out their performance."

A few of the students clapped hesitantly as she sat down, but most of them just glared around the hall.

Hermione stood, nudging Ginny so she would stand as well, and made her way over to stand in front of the professors' table, joining Luna, Hannah, and Pansy who were already there. They each cast _Sonorus_ on themselves, and Hermione spoke.

"The song we are about to sing is one that we wrote. It is dedicated to all those who fought in the first and second wizarding wars."

She waved her wand and a black screen appeared behind the five girls. She waved it again and music started to play.

I still remember this moment  
In the back of my mind

A moving picture came on the screen showing the cheering people after Voldemort's defeat at Hogwarts.

The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild

We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names

Another memory came on, this one of Minister Shacklebolt reading out the names of all the war heroes.

The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same

You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page

Another came on, this one of Harry in one of the many books about him.

It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Rita Skeeter's article about 'The Start of the Golden Age' popped up.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

I said, remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around

Everyone sitting in the common room, passing pictures of their loved ones around and reliving precious memories.

Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now

We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town

The Golden Trio receiving the Order of Merlin, First Class with their schoolmates.

And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, this is absurd

Rita Skeeter's many articles in their fourth year, containing made-up lies about the Golden Trio came on.

'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

A memory of Harry battling the Hungarian Horntail in the Triwizard Tournament flashed onscreen.

I was screaming, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

Then came shots of Hogwarts students laughing and clapping as Fred and George Weasley threw fireworks into the air, clapping and cheering as Gryffindor won the House Cup, and chanting 'Weasley Is Our King' when they won the Quidditch Cup.

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break or fall

And you take a moment  
Promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville standing with wands raised, defending themselves and each other from the Death Eaters in fifth year at the Department of Mysteries.

But if God forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Flashing through shots of Dumbledore's Army producing Patronuses and hexing people came on, then members dueling in the final battle.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you

Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

A still of Hogwarts, on the shores of the Black Lake and the giant squid with tentacles raised.

Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

Harry, Ron and Hermione riding the dragon out of Gringotts.

And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered.

They finished softly. Everyone was stunned, before Harry shook his head twice, stood up, and began to clap like mad. Then the rest of Gryffindor House rose as one, followed by Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, and lastly the Slytherins stood and began to clap. To the girls, it sounded like thunder. Hermione was even pretty sure she could hear people whooping in the crowd. They took a bow.

Ginny said, "Well, this certainly cheered them up."

Hermione smiled. "Mission. Accomplished."

* * *

Well? I don't have a beta and I am biased when it comes to my work, so kindly review and point out any mistakes you might notice. Draco standees to anyone to does!


End file.
